Simon
Simon was an old acquaintance of Nina Lowell, he was the one who told her that Dante could help her hide her pendant. History One day in the establishment of Dante, Nina asked Dante to help her keep her hanging without much specifications so Dante complained about it, to which Morrison explained that the pendant had been handed down from generation to generation, that it was a pendant of great value that could not be priced, inherited by Nina's father after his death and that for 10 years Nina was in danger because of the people who threatened her for having him. For all this Nina tried to ask for help from Dante since lately he was numerous times in danger and the attacks were more frequent. After this explanation, Dante accepted the work to keep the pendant. During the night of the same day, Simon tried to calm Nina because she was worried about what might happen to the pendant. Simon instead explained that Dante was trustworthy and that he would not have to worry about anyone, worrying more about Nina's safety since although the pendant could defeat small demons it could not do much if it faced off against big demons. After his explanation, Simon managed to see from the window of Nina's apartment a glow caused by a demon who fought against Dante to obtain the pendant. When arriving at the place of the combat, Simon and Nina were with Dante which had assassinated to the demon that attacked it. While Dante was walking he met Simon, who was introduced by Nina as an old acquaintance who offered him information about him and his work, plus he would be trusted to keep his pendant. Seeing what happened Nina asked Dante to give him his pendant back because he did not want to implicate the innocent for his safety, for which Dante asked him to give him his pay for his services before it, Nina instead He said that he would give him his pay tomorrow, so Dante said he would give him his pendant the same day, thus remaining in an agreement. Before they both left, Patty and Simon arrived at the place recognizing Nina as his lost mother, to which Nina ended up running from her while Patty fell to the ground without being able to reach her. Seeing that, Dante approached Patty telling him that if he wants to see Nina he could do it since tomorrow she would come to pay him for his services, but even though Patty being angry with Dante left the place assuring that she was his mother, leaving alone Dante and Simon, who resigned himself to say goodbye to Dante while he was leaving the place. When he was alone, Simon started talking to himself while he discovered his left hand, which was taking steam thanks to the presence of the pendant, Meanwhile on the afternoon of the next day, Nina was in her apartment lying on her bed and thinking about Patty. After hearing how they knocked on her door, Nina got up to open it, discovering that Simon was the one who had come to visit her since she had a favor to ask of her. The favor was that he went to see Dante to take the pendant back and pay him as they had agreed, to which Simon asked if she could not do it, receiving as an answer that she did not want to do it and deducting what was due. that Nina did not want to see Patty. Upon hearing this, Simon opened the curtains of the apartment to let sunlight in, revealing his bandaged left hand. Seeing this, Nina asked him what had happened to him, receiving in response that he had burned his hand with the morning coffee, Some time later, Nina woke gagged in a chair, in the center of a ritual, while watching Simon. When she did not know what was happening, Nina asked who she was and what her goal was, but nevertheless she did not receive real answers. Not knowing who he really was, he asked her if she was a demon, but looking confused since the pendant would have reacted if it was. Simon claimed that it was, but in front of a very weak demon the pendant would not react, saying that he was a demon with no power, even demonstrating that to have a human appearance had to take the skin of the real Simon, breaking his skin to reveal that really the real Simon had died and he had thrown away his body, revealing that the whole time was Sid, a demon who had planned everything to obtain the pendant as the last amulet to fulfill his ritual of reviving the power of Abigail, a powerful demon from which he would take his power. Personality It used to be someone of confidence being that Nina could let him go to his apartment without any problem. All this is further confirmed by the fact that Nina also relied on the information she gave him about Dante and his office. Once Sid takes his appearance his attitude becomes more similar to his, since he only pretended to be the real Simon. Therefore his behavior becomes treacherous, sinister and malicious. Appearance Physically he looked like an adult man with white skin, gray eyes and long black hair. He wore a black or dark gray suit with pants of the same color which are accompanied by a black belt with a silver buckle. He wore a formal white undershirt with a red tie. Footwear used a pair of black shoes. He wore a pair of round glasses with dark translucent glass. In his left ear he had a red piercing. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists